A common problem in growing plants is if they are overwatered they can be injured or killed. Furthermore, plants can become "root bound" and stop growing until they are transplanted into a larger container. The supplying of nutrients to the growing medium can also be a problem in terms of supplying the correct nutrients and in the right amounts.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,444 disclosed compressed peat moss in a container having telescoping sections which would expand upon the compressed peat moss being subjected to moisture. The expandable telescopic container allowed air to enter through the section connections and thus aerated the expanded peat moss. It was learned through usage that this particular pot, unlike other pots heretofore known, could maintain a growing plant while being continuously watered by the pot being maintained in standing water. Further study indicated that continuous watering was possible due to the fact that the growing medium and the roots of the plant were receiving air that neutralized the normally negative effects of over watering. A humidity chamber existed between the expanded peat moss and the sidewalls of the telescopic container sections and the roots of the plant would grow into this humidity chamber. It became apparent that the roots were then receiving nourishment from the nutrients in the air since the plants generally thrived in these growing conditions.